Question: In her language class, Jessica took 6 tests. Her scores were 85, 75, 81, 93, 92, and 84. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $85 + 75 + 81 + 93 + 92 + 84 = 510$ Her average score is $510 \div 6 = 85$.